Strands of Light
by White Thestral
Summary: There are strands of light that connect people to each other, unseen by many, that make sure you never forget...


Here it is! Serena and Envy's fabled meeting. I thought it over for a little bit and thought, what the hell, why stop there? I'm going to write a lot of other oneshots connected with The Lies We Tell. I hope you enjoy it! If you don't, well...that's another story. Sorry if Serena's a little crotchety, but in my fics she doesn't like to open up around people she doesn't quite trust-- she's just trying to gauge people's reactions, that's all.

Disclaimer: Own nada.

There was something he liked about rain, Envy decided. Perhaps it was because it tended to bring the unexpected-- and it was a chance to get away from his bothersome siblings. Definitely the last one. Lust despised rain, and Gluttony rarely went anywhere without Lust, while Envy hardly saw Sloth and Pride anymore. The only danger was that he would run into Greed, and that was highly unlikely... and even then, it wasn't really a _danger_. It was early in the morning, with just a trace of mist, just the way the androgynous sin liked it. And it was peaceful out here, with just him and the rain falling around him and dripping from his dark green hair and no one else.

Famous last words.

A loud splash and a yelp was the only warning he had before a blonde blur crashed into him, making him fall and crack his head painfully against the pavement. Furiously, Envy shot up, sending whoever it was on top of him sprawling onto the concrete. He opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say lost itself on the way out of his mouth as the blonde shook her long mane out of her face and sat up. Dark sapphire eyes locked with cat-slitted amythest, and that was the beginning.

Of course, Envy just _had_ to open his big mouth...

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, bowling me over? Didn't your parents bring you up any better, you ignorant little brat?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, sor-_ry_! You could have avoided me if you were paying attention to where you were going," the blonde replied crabbily. Then she looked down. "I _am_ sorry."

For reasons unknown even to himself, Envy softened at the sincere look in the girl's large blue eyes that looked way too big for her face.

"It's fine," he grumbled. A distant bell clanged, and the girl next to him groaned and yanked on a fistful of bright gold hair.

"Late _again_...Arrgh, I don't even know why I bother," she muttered, then unfurled the umbrella and began to walk away, seemingly forgetting about Envy.

"Hey brat!" he yelled. The blonde turned and scowled at him, which made her look absolutely adorable.

"I have a name! Serena! Se-re-na! Use it, you stupid palm-tree head!"

Envy grinned, amused more than he was annoyed at the girl- Serena, he reminded himself- and shouted back to her, "Make sure you don't run over any more innocent people on your way!" He paused, then added in for good measure, "Brat."

Serena stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to go, but tripped. She would have landed face-first into the cement if Envy hadn't lunged forward and grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back up. She was extremely light, more so than she should be. It seemed like a good strong wind would blow her away like a leaf.

"Thank you," she said softly. Was he imagining it, or was there a flicker of fear in her eyes? Through the thin material of Serena's shirt, Envy could feel bandages wrapped around her entire torso. She twitched out from under the hand on her back, and the sin made up his mind.

"It seems to me that you've missed enough of this...school...thing." Blue eyes regarded him with interest, waiting patiently.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" she asked amusedly. "Skipping school?"

The smirk she received was all the answer she needed. Yes, this was definitely better than standing in the rain-- and Envy _hated_ being bored.

"Well then...are you going to tell me your name?"

"Envy," he said simply. Serena smiled sadly, something flickering in the back of her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she said quietly. "Come on. I know a nice place in the park where no one will disturb us." Serena leaned the umbrella against her shoulder as she walked, with Envy trailing after her.

"Oh, and Envy..."

He turned his head toward her.

"You try anthing funny and I'll jump-kick you in the face."

The sin's flabbergasted look made Serena smile, and she furled the umbrella and swung it from her hand as Envy regained his composure and grinned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Envy...why are you playing with my hair again?"

The violet-eyed sin blinked innocently at her, still twirling her sun-bright locks around his fingers. Serena glared mildly at him, not at all fooled by his wide-eyed look. Normally, she wouldn't have minded, but she was _reading_. This alchemy book held a particularily complex transmutation circle, and she had to understand it's theory before she attempted it. The sin knew that she despised being bothered when she was trying to understand alchemy, and sure enough, Envy adopted a slightly complaining, long-suffering look and a childish voice.

"Oh, come on, Sere..."

"You only call me Sere when you're trying to get something out of me," she said. "Whatever it is, the answer's no."

"You're crabby today." Serena opened her mouth to let out a particularily nasty remark, then sighed and dropped the book on the table, burying her face in her hands. Envy reached over and pulled her down so that she was pressed against him, her face buried against his chest.

"Have a bad day?" he said sympathetically, which was a rarity from him.

"Bad night, more like it," she grumbled against his chest, then stiffened. "Don't touch that. It's sore."

He had pressed harder than he meant to against her left shoulder blade. Frowning slightly, Envy withdrew his hand.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?" Serena stared impassively at him, a hint of panic showing itself in her posture.

"I told you. I have a bad back."

"Yeah, right, and I'm the queen of Amestris," Envy snorted.

"It's the truth," she insisted softly, red beginning to creep up her face. The silence hung in the air, and the look on Envy's face told Serena that he didn't believe her for a nanosecond. Finally, the young blonde averted her eyes, standing up to gather her books.

"I have to go. Raye is waiting to give me my archery lessons, and she goes ballistic when I'm late."

The violet-eyed sin made no reply, and Serena cringed inwardly, knowing that she wouldn't see him for at least a week. Envy didn't appreciate being lied to, and they both knew she was lying.

"Bye," she whispered, hugging her books to her chest, and keeping her eyes on the ground. Again, she received no response.

The blonde chanced a glance backward at her homunculus friend, but he wasn't there anymore. Bowing her head, she hurried off to the temple.

Violet eyes glittered down at Serena from the tree on which their owner was currently sprawled. A faint shadow of regret ghosted over Envy's features before he stood up and darted off.

_See you, kid..._

End

Okay, there's the first one. Next up, Scar! Followed by Lust, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, and anyone else I can drag in. Please let me know if you have a preference, and I will tap it out for you.

So, tell me what you thought! No flames please-- tis naughty-- but constructive criticism is nice.

Read and review, please!


End file.
